Yellow Devil
by LegendKillerlover4ever
Summary: Dr. Oliver gets attacked by an evil Dino Ranger created by Mesagog. Who is this mysterious attacker and why did he attack Dr. O?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Thunder or any of its characters. I only own the plot. But I got the idea from a movie I saw on YouTube. It's called Destructive-Kira Ford just in case you want to watch it._

**Kira**

In a castle on an island in the middle of an ocean, a circular glass tube was in the center of a room. A woman was gesturing toward that tube.

"Here she is, Master," she was saying to the thing sitting on the chair.

The thing smiled evilly, then said, "Very good, Elsa. It appears that my plan is going to work. Now, do you have vial?"

Elsa, also smiling, put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle with a cork on it.

Right when she pulled the cork out of the bottle, the girl that was in the tube woke up. She looked around, saw Elsa, and glared at her.

The Master, knowing that she had woken up, glanced her way, and told her, "Welcome back to my lair, Yellow Dino Ranger. Or should I say...Kira Ford."

Kira glared at the Master, eyes filled with hatred. What did Mesagog want from her? She knew that he wanted to destroy Conner, Ethan, and herself (plus Dr. Oliver. He had proven that point).

"Pour the potion," Mesagog ordered. He knew that his plan would work.

Elsa poured the green liquid into the machine that Kira was in.

Kira was now looking at the machine that she was in. _How did I get here? _she wondered. Then she remembered. The memory wasn't pleasant. Before that battle, she felt that they could never be defeated, but she was wrong. Now, she was going to die by the cold clawed hands of their worst enemy, Mesagog. All that she hoped for was that they were searching for her.

The potion moved through the tubes with ease. Kira didn't pay any attention to it, she just thought of the battle that they had lost while, at the same time, lost her.

_/Memory/_

_Kira was concentrating on the tyrannodrones that came her way. She defeated them with ease, just like Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver. Then, after all the tyrannodrones were defeated, the only ones that were left to defeat were Elsa and Zeltrax. _

_"You guys take on Elsa. I'll take on Zeltrax," Dr. O told them. They agreed. Kira thought that the battle against Elsa would be a piece of cake, but she was wrong. Conner, Ethan, and Trent blocked her moves successfully. Kira was blocking successfully too, but soon, something that Elsa said made her slip up._

_"Good luck, Kira Ford." After her slip up, Elsa grabbed Kira's arm and pulled it behind her back. Soon, Conner, Ethan, and Trent were on the ground in front of her. Zeltrax saw that Elsa had Kira. He finished the battle with Dr. O and ran up to her._

_"Farewell, Rangers," Zeltrax said to them. After that, from what Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver saw, they vanished into the black hole that led to Mesagog's hideout. _

_/End of Memory/_

Soon the potion was close to her face. She snapped out of her memory just to see it pass by. Remembrance gone, she was curious about what that potion was for. _Probably to destroy me, _she figured. Then, it flowed into one of the needles in her arm while she looked at it. After it went into her body, Kira waited for the poison(that was what she thought it was) to kill her. But, strangely, it didn't kill her. She felt so...different. _Why do I feel so...different? What did he put in me?_ she wondered. She looked up from her arm at Mesagog.

"Why...do I feel so different?" she asked him.

He smirked evilly at her, and responded, "You don't know yet, do you?"

She cocked her head at him. What in the world was he talking about it? Suddenly, she fell to the floor of the tube that she was in. She was shaking horribly. She saw pictures of Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O flash before her eyes. She felt like she wanted to destroy them. She wanted to kill them. End them their lives for...Then, just as suddenly as they began, they ended. She was still shaking horribly, but...why did she want to kill...to destroy...to end her best friends? And for whom did she want to do those horrible things for? She waited for the shaking to end until she stood up.

Mesagog watched her as she puzzled over her emotions. He smirked evilly. The potion was working perfectly. Maybe...no, he _knew_ his plan would work after all.

Finally, she stood up. Then, she fell again, the shaking worse than before. The images came back. Again, she wanted to END the Rangers' lives, DESTROY them, to KILL them for her Dark Master. She stood up again, still shaking as if her body was fighting off the wants that were strange to her. She never wanted to end somebody's life as much as she did now.

Unbeknownst to Kira, her eyes, which used to be a light brown were turning into a reddish brown. Mesagog smirked even more(if it was even possible). Every one second, her eyes were changing from her normal light brown.

Now, she _loathed _the Rangers. She looked at Mesagog, her Dark Master, with her new yellow eyes.

"Open the tube, Elsa," Mesagog ordered. Elsa turned one of the knobs of the machine, and the tube raised up to the highest point in the machine. "You can come out now, Kira."

Kira slowly came out from under the glass tube, checking out her surroundings for the first time. When she came face to face with Mesagog, she didn't give a glare that was filled with hatred(like she was before this happened). Instead, she knelt in front of him, eyes on the floor as a sign of submission to him. Elsa smirked and walked out of Mesagog's throne room(for he had ordered her to while Kira was coming out of the tube).

Mesagog smirked once again, and said, "You may rise now, Kira."

She rose with grace.

Mesagog rose from his throne and started walking around her. While he was doing that, he said, "I have a mission for you, Kira."

She turned to face him, and inquired, "What is it, my Darkness?"

He smirked, then told her, "The mission is...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story! There are a couple of things that I'm sure that you might be curious about after reading this._

_This story takes place after Trent becomes a good ranger._

_Kira's eyes are the same color as the Siths' in Star Wars._

_Mesagog's plan was to create an evil ranger(not like Trent) out of one of the Dino Rangers by using a potion called Demon Power which contains a demon spirit._

_You'll find out Mesagog's plan probably in the next chapter._


End file.
